Insult Kombat: Milly versus Adyson
by Exotos135
Summary: Milly has gone out of control in veing asseritve, so its up to Adyson to stop her and bring her back to the Milly everybody knows and love, in a street fighter style fight! Who will win the match? OOC-ness is expected and, if you like either Milly or Adyson, get a second tought before going seeing this fic. Based on the fight scene from The Amazing World of Gumball's "The Words".


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Danville School, 4th grade classroom

At the school of Danville, Milly was wearing a skull helmet while walking on top of a mountain of skulls, parodying the song Darwin sung while he was making clear he was no longer a nice guy. The atmosphere was dark, creepy and filled with blue flames all around the mountain of skulls... Right Milly was slapped back to reality by an angry Adyson Sweetwater.

"Milly, you and me, at the schoolyard, now." told Adyson to Milly in a serious voice.

Accepting Adyson's challenge, an image with an angry-looking Milly and Adyson staring at each other appeared, separated by a broken line with the words "VERSUS" in the middle while video game-like was being played.

At the schoolyard

Milly's entrance was her arriving from the sky using a jetpack, wich then exploded the instant she hit the ground. Adyson's entrance consisted of her also arriving from the sky, but touching the ground safely with no damage at all, while Isabella, Ginger, Katie and Gretchen were cheering in the background.

"Sorry Milly but you're out of control!" said Adyson. "You must be stopped."

After the announcer exclaimed "Round 1, FIGHT!", Milly was getting ready for her first attack, wich was only her standing backwards and charging energy from a blue ball.

"You're so coward you did not make a cameo in the robot riot online game based on the song!" exclaimed Milly.

Milly executed her attack, launching the energy ball towards Adyson, taking a bit of Adyson's health bar once it hit her. Then Milly started to repeat the same attack over and over.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Adyson, getting hit by an energy ball. "You're repeating!" exclaimed Adyson, getting hit by another energy ball. "That's against the rules!"

After another energy ball, Adyson's health bar totally repleted and Adyson felled unconsciousness while shouting "This can't be!". The announcer exclaimed "Milly Wins! Perfect!". Milly's victory stance was her with a few energy spheres flying around her.

After a quick recovery, the announcer exclaimed "Round 2! FIGHT!". Adyson got ready for her attack, wich was the same way Milly did, except the color was green instead of blue.

"Your eye twitch's so big you look like you were crazy!" exclaimed Adyson, launching her energy ball.

The energy ball, once it hit Milly, took a bit away from her health. The rest of the fight consisted of the same moves repeated over and over.

"Your canine tooth is so big it looks like a mammoth tusk!" exclaimed Milly, launching an energy ball.

"Your butt's so big it could be used as a pillow!" exclaimed Adyson, launching another energy ball.

"You're so stupid you make Buford look smart!" exclaimed Milly, launching another energy ball.

"You're so shallow you make Django look like he had a personality!"

Meanwhile in the background, Isabella, Ginger, Katie and Gretchen got a confused look while they looked at the fight. They saw Adyson and Milly "fighting", but couldn't see the rest of the video game stuff, making look like Adyson and Milly were acting like idiots.

"Your freckles are so orange they look like pimples!" exclaimed Adyson, launching yet another energy ball.

"You know, in theory it looked pretty good but when put into action... Meh." said Isabella slightly disappointed.

Having said that, the four girls took their leave while Milly and Adyson continued with their fight, acting like nothing had happened.

"Your dimple's so notable it looks like it's a wrinkle!" exclaimed Adyson.

"You are so... Gah! I got nothing!" exclaimed Milly.

Adyson launched her energy ball at Milly, causing her to enter dizzy mode. Before she executed her next attack, she went running to Milly and stored energy on her punch.

"You're so chubby you actually look fat." said Adyson in a low voice.

Adyson executed her uppercut attack on Milly, causing her health bar to lose all the health it had left, causing her to fall unconscious like Adyson, but shouting "Gah!" instead. Adyson victory pose was just her jumping in joy and raising her hand with the sign of peace. Another quick recovery later, the announcer exclaimed "Final Round! FIGHT!"

"Hold on, pause." said Adyson.

By the magical power of the plot, Adyson "paused" the fight, opening a little menu in between the health bars.

"Milly, I think it's time for us to end this already. I mean I only wanted to teach you a lesson so you would go back to the Milly we all know and specially love, but if we keep on going somebody's gonna get hurt. So what ya say? Let's make peace and-" said Adyson before noticing Milly doing weird movements. "What are you doing?"

Carefully noticing what moves Milly was making, Adyson instantly realized what she was doing.

"You unpaused?! Do you even know the rules?" asked Adyson in an angry tone.

Ignoring Adyson's realization, Milly started to repeat her energy ball attack again and again, until Adyson finally snapped.

"Alright! I've had enough!" shouted Adyson. "You are no longer my sister!"

Adyson executed her maximum attack, a rain of lighting striking Milly while Adyson did a huge combination of punches, kicks, slaps and other physical actions with added lighting effects.

"You, are just a stupid, slow, lazy, fat girl!" exclaimed Adyson at the top of her lungs.

Having said that, Adyson united her two hands and charged energy, releasing it in a one-hit punch that sent Milly crashing on a wall nearby.

"I'm sorry, but you left me with no other choice." said Adyson once she hit the ground.

Before she left, Adyson could her somebody loudly crying nearby. Once she turned around, she saw Milly crying on the ruins of the wall she crashed in.

"That's... That's what you really think about me?" asked Milly, sobering.

"No! No it isn't!" answered Adyson, running to Milly and breaking up in tears. "I only wanted to teach you that words could hurt."

"That was horrible!" exclaimed Milly, continuing to cry. "Even from you!"

"I know! I crossed a line right there!" "I would never tell you something that could hurt you so severely! You're my one and only sister."

"Well, the point has been made: If being assertive means to greatly hurt people's feeling, I won't do it anymore." said Milly, changing from sad to happy.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back sis." said Adyson in joy.

Having said that, Adyson and Milly both joined in a hug and laughed off what just happened.

The End


End file.
